<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battlefield by Sansmerci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127653">Battlefield</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansmerci/pseuds/Sansmerci'>Sansmerci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Angel!Daichi, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bookstore Owner Kuroo Tetsurou, Character Death, Devil!Kuroo, End of the World, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Firefighter Sawamura Daichi, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Heaven vs Hell, Hurt, M/M, Old Friends, Pain, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansmerci/pseuds/Sansmerci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This a love story.<br/>But it's also a story of a war. </p><p>So, yes, there will be deaths,<br/>there will be violence,<br/>there will be pain and suffering.</p><p>This is a war story.<br/>But it's also a story of a love.</p><p>So, yes, there will be passion,<br/>there will be fondness,<br/>there will be angst and tears.</p><p>This is a love story,<br/>At the epicenter of a war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">CHAPTER 1 - Preview</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">CHAPTER 2 - Thorn In My Pride</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">CHAPTER 3 - Sympathy For the Devil</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">CHAPTER 4 - Into The Fire</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">CHAPTER 5 - Come Together</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">CHAPTER 6 - Burn It To The Ground</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">CHAPTER 7 - Red Right Hand</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">CHAPTER 8 - What Makes A Good Man</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">CHAPTER 9 - My Sacrifice</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">CHAPTER 10 - Love Is Blindness</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">CHAPTER 11 - Killing In The Name Of</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">CHAPTER 12 - Enemy</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">CHAPTER 13 - Burn The Witch</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">CHAPTER 14 - We Are One</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">CHAPTER 15 - The Sound Of Silence</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">
  <span class="JsGRdQ">CHAPTER 16 - In The End</span>
</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">
  <span class="JsGRdQ">CHAPTER 17 - Ordinary World</span>
</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">
  <span class="JsGRdQ">CHAPTER 18 - Taciturn</span>
</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">
  <span class="JsGRdQ">CHAPTER 19 - Legendary</span>
</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">
  <span class="JsGRdQ">CHAPTER 20 - In This River</span>
</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">
  <span class="JsGRdQ">CHAPTER 21 - With Arms Wide Open</span>
</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">
  <span class="JsGRdQ">CHAPTER 22 - Bring Me To Life</span>
</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">
  <span class="JsGRdQ">CHAPTER 23 - Can’t Help Falling In Love</span>
</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">
  <span class="JsGRdQ">CHAPTER 24 - Battlefield</span>
</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">
  <span class="JsGRdQ">CHAPTER 25 - Imagine</span>
</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">
  <span class="JsGRdQ">CHAPTER 26 - Soldier</span>
</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">
  <span class="JsGRdQ">CHAPTER 27 - The mercy seat</span>
</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">
  <span class="JsGRdQ">CHAPTER 28 - Champion</span>
</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">
  <span class="JsGRdQ">CHAPTER 29 - Feeling Good</span>
</p>
<p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">
  <span class="JsGRdQ">CHAPTER 30 - Epilogue</span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>This a love story.</p>
<p>But it's also a story of a war.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, yes, there will be deaths,</p>
<p>there will be violence,</p>
<p>there will be pain and suffering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is a war story.</p>
<p>But it's also a story of a love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, yes, there will be passion,</p>
<p>there will be fondness,</p>
<p>there will be angst and tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is a love story,</p>
<p>At the epicenter of a war.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The fanfic will be posted here and on our <a href="https://www.instagram.com/kurodai_captain/">Instagram.</a> </p><p>The soundtrack is ready and available <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4gYwYt73wslOoNp4TMOZiZ?si=Q2TWV_k3SmGy4wNSzV2xTQ">here.</a> I strongly suggest you listen. It will set the right mood for the fic.</p><p>I'm super excited about this fic! It's something completely different from my previous works. I can't wait to share the results with all of you!<br/>Please tell me what do you think, what are you expecting, etc... I live for your comments and feedback!</p><p>It will begin on March 21th. See you soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thorn In My Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November of 2021, Tokyo, Japan.</p><p> </p><p>        Anger, sadness, frustration, fear, consternation. Sawamura Daichi wasn’t the type who despised feelings. To be honest, after all those years, he kind of enjoyed them, even the bad ones. </p><p>        But this combination, all at once, in the early hours of a Saturday morning, was not the best he had tasted.</p><p>        The day was astonishing like most Autumn days are, full of humans laughing and living their lives unsuspecting, like most humans do. Wandering off the Shinjuku Gyoen, Daichi couldn’t believe this was the end. </p><p>        He couldn’t accept it.</p><p>        In an automatic gesture, he picked up his phone and pressed the dial button. The phone rang several times. He knew 8am on a Saturday was too much, but he wasn’t willing to wait, not today. He pressed the dial bottom one more time. On the fourth attempt, a familiar voice answered.</p><p> </p><p>        “<em>Morning, Angel. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>        They’d known each other long enough to notice the slightest nuances in the other’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>         “You weren’t asleep… I’m guessing you already know… When did you plan on telling me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “As far as I know, we both were informed at the same time, don’t be dramatic.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Oh, you’re in a foul mood too. Excellent! What are we going to do?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Well… I don’t know about you, but I received a detailed plan. I could swear, no wait, I can’t swear, I could bet your people were more organized than mine.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “We have to stop it, you know that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Wow, are you suggesting a boycott against the divine plans? I should put you on my curriculum… can I? Please? If my people knew I corrupted YOU, I would certainly be promoted!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “As if you want to be promoted down there… Mr ‘I didn’t want to fall… I was in the wrong place at the wrong time’.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Oi! It's not because I didn’t choose to fall that I want to rise again… that boring white-fluffy-clouds-everywhere place… I need to keep my status quo…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “We need to work together on this.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “I’ll definitely add you to my resume.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “No you won’t. Where are you? Are you at the bookshop?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Don’t you have any cats to rescue from a tree?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “It’s Saturday! I’m coming… I’ll ask for food, I can’t think when I’m hungry.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “You’re an Angel, you don’t get hungry.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “And you’re a Demon, you don’t get thirsty, and that doesn’t stop me from bringing honkaku shochu anyways.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “You’ll bring me shochu? Did I ever say you’re an Angel?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>        Daichi rolled his eyes and hung up as he was yanked out of the street by a teenager. Those two seconds of distraction were enough for him to step on the street without noticing the pedestrian sign had closed, and almost get hit by a car.  </p><p>        The human body is not ideal but it has some functions that are really useful. The hyperventilation and tachycardia due to the sudden increase in adrenaline levels in his bloodstream gave Daichi the shock he needed to stop and think properly since he left Ukai's office this morning.</p><p>        What was he doing? The world was going to end and the first thing he did was to call a Demon to ask for help. A very specific help. He’s going to meet a Demon to discuss how they could stand against God’s will.</p><p>        Sawamura Daichi is the captain of the Mighty Crows from Karasuno’s heavenly host. They are the elite squad in the First Company of the Earth Command. They’ve been on Earth since the War in Heaven 2000 years before, with the sole purpose of preparing to overcome the hordes of Hell in the Final Battle, which was about to take place, 17 days from now. </p><p>        He’s a warrior, he’ll ever be a warrior, but it’s not exactly the battle he wants to avoid, it’s the consequent end of the world associated with it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>       </p><p>The bookstore was a unique traditional wooden construction, slightly elevated from the ground, with three levels of square pyramidal roofs adorned with intricate kawara tiles and eaves widely projected around the floors. Defying the ordinariness, the structure was located among the highest and most modern buildings in the middle of Shinjuku, one of the major commercial and administrative centres of Tokyo, just a few blocks away from the northern half of the busiest railway station in the world and the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building.</p><p>        The red building had been there longer than any citizen could remember and any history book had recorded.</p><p>        Daichi still remembers the first time he saw the bookstore. <em> ‘Nothing can deviate people from obedience to God's demands more than reading. Nothing can be more transgressive, Angel!’ </em></p><p>        How many times had he gone there? Definitely more than he should. Certainly less than he admits he wished to. <em> ‘The thorn in my pride’ </em></p><p>        He headed for the small office at the end of the shelf aisles. If he didn’t know the place, it would be hard to walk among the stacks of books everywhere on the floor, chairs, and benches since the whole place was buried in the gloom.</p><p>        Facing the back wall of the room, the high back armchair almost hid who was seated on it. But Daichi could see the thin winding trace of his cigarette’s white smoke rising in the air.</p><p>        Without saying a word, he went towards the window to open it, but stopped. Maybe the dark was more appropriate for the occasion today.</p><p> </p><p>        “Go ahead! Open all windows to let the sunlight enter… then give me your bullshit ‘<em> carpe-diem </em>’ lecture as always… you were right in the end.” </p><p>     </p><p>        Daichi sighed deeply and violently slid all the windows around the room before pulling a chair and sitting in front of him. There was a wooden chest full of cellphones on the floor between them. Daichi had the impression to recognize some of them.</p><p> </p><p>        “Are these…”</p><p>        “Yeah… I was feeling nostalgic this morning.”</p><p>       “But… how?”</p><p>       “What? Didn't you know? They all came back to me, every time…”</p><p> </p><p>        The Demon narrowed his eyes and stared down at Daichi. “What is it? You think this is funny, eh?”</p><p>        Daichi couldn’t help it.  He tried to stifle a chuckle imagining all the times he threw off each one of those phones, until he couldn’t hold back anymore and threw back his head, letting out a loud laugh. The Demon tried to suppress giggles, but ended up joining him and bursting into loud laughter.</p><p> </p><p>        That wooden box contained almost 2000 years of memories of their lives on Earth. Almost 2000 years of memories of them.</p><p>        Daichi could still remember the day he first saw a cellphone, and Kuroo Tetsurou.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So it begins.</p><p>You may have noticed a slight similarity to the Good Omens plot. My first thought was to create a Good Omens AU fic, but then I dropped this idea, so the similarities end here. (Maybe in the future I'll write something like that, who knows...)</p><p>This fic will bring my catchline <em>"The world needs more Kurodai🔥💗"</em> to the next level hehehe</p><p>The fanfic will be posted here and on our <a href="https://www.instagram.com/kurodai_captain/">Instagram.</a><br/>The soundtrack is ready and available <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4gYwYt73wslOoNp4TMOZiZ?si=Q2TWV_k3SmGy4wNSzV2xTQ">here.</a></p><p>Chapters will be posted every Sunday. </p><p>Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know how you liked this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sympathy For the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July of 587, Nara, Japan.</p><p> </p><p>        The night was hot, and despite the deaths in the past days, the atmosphere was festive and cheerful after Prince Shōtoku’s victory in the battle that morning. Daichi was feeling relieved, of course, but deep inside, even though he never admitted it, that kind of victory celebration after a war never made sense to him. So, at that point, all he wanted to do was finish his supper and shochu, and go back to his room. After the first centuries on Earth, he got used to taking care of his body as humans do, and now a good dinner, a relaxing bath, and a restful night of sleep were part of his routine, whenever he could.</p><p>        The front door of the inn opened and Daichi immediately felt his presence. He had been feeling it for 2 or 3 days. Now he understands why. </p><p>        The tall figure stood beneath the doorway scanning the room with a sly smile. Some of the drunks raised their glasses and greeted him. ‘KUROO-SAN’. He opened his arms and bowed dramatically to the crowd. Daichi was watching from the back of the room, wondering how long it would take for the other to notice his presence. It didn’t take long. The Demon raised his head, frowning  and narrowing his golden eyes looking for him. As soon their eyes crossed he relaxed his face and turned to walk towards Daichi with an amused smirk.</p><p>        He crossed the room walking abnormally slow, without losing eye contact, like he was trying to show off. Daichi got the provocation and held his gaze with an emotionless expression.</p><p>        “I can’t believe it took me hundreds of years on Earth to finally meet an Angel.” He said without worrying about lowering his voice. “May I have a seat?”</p><p>        “No.” Daichi answered with an indifferent tone.</p><p>        Kuroo was already seated in front of him. “Thank you… wait a second… you’re not any Angel… you’re The Mighty Crows Captain! No. Don’t tell me… it’s Sawamura… Sawamura Daichi, isn’t it?”</p><p>        Kuroo was staring at Daichi like a cat looking at fresh fish. “Pleased to meet you, hope you guess my name…”</p><p>        Daichi knew who he was. Kuroo Tetsurou, captain of Nekoma’s hellish host. More than once he had listened to Archangel Ukai furtively talking about them with their superiors, always in a secret tone.</p><p>        “No idea. A minstrel maybe?”</p><p>        “Hey, hey… can you guys lie now?! What is it, it’s like a bonus that came with the human body?” His calculating gaze ran over Daichi from head to toe. “By the way, I see you chose a nice one, didn't they let you choose the height?”</p><p>        “They did, just like your people... I see you choose a tall one… trying to compensate for anything else?”</p><p>        “Ohhh you can make dirty jokes too?? Careful, Sawamura... I could fall in love with you…You know... I was feeling your presence these past few days… how fortunate to meet you on a day like this!”</p><p>        “Why am I not impressed to meet a Devil in a bar, right after a religious war?”</p><p>        “Ohh give me a break… your people like wars just like mine does, every war has two sides, Angel, and as far as I know, in every war at least one of them claims to be at your side… But I have to say that I’m impressed to find you here… an infamous place like this… would you be weakening in your beliefs?”</p><p>        “Seriously? Are you going to try inciting me with the doubt?”</p><p>        “Hmmmm The Doubt… one of my favorites… Doubt is a desirable characteristic to an extent, but it also has the potential to derail one's destiny if it is allowed to prevail over faith… I would prefer temptation but that looks too easy with you.”</p><p>        “I’ve heard you were devoid of intelligence, but apparently you are delusional as well.”</p><p>        Kuroo slowly licks his lips. “I like you, Angel! Can I have your number?”                 </p><p>        This time, Daichi has no idea what he was talking about and couldn’t avoid frowning at him.</p><p>        “Ops, my bad… I forgot I wasn’t supposed to talk about it yet… But… what the hell… you’re an Angel, I’m sure we could share this secret.”</p><p>        Daichi was certain that he didn't want to share any secrets with this guy, but suddenly, with a sleight of hand, Kuroo moved his fingers and a shiny thin rectangular artifact appeared in his hand. He seemed satisfied with his trick and offered the object to Daichi, who looked at him incredulously, leaving a clear message that he would not accept it.</p><p>        “Oh c’mon… I barely touched it… it won’t burn you…”</p><p>        The artifact was intriguing to Daichi, and as much as he didn't want to prolong that encounter, he was also curious. He sighed and gestured to a server to bring him a cup of water. Kuroo rolled his eyes, and with a new movement of fingers, made the object disappear.</p><p>        “If you’re going to throw it in the water, let me give you a different model…”</p><p>        And a new one appeared in his hand, thinner and a little longer than the previous one. As soon as the server put the water on the table, Kuroo threw the object inside with an exaggerated gesture. Daichi bowed his head, thanking sarcastically, then touched the surface of the liquid with his index finger. The water boiled, evaporating instantly. Kuroo stepped back with a grimace.</p><p>      Daichi couldn’t help but chuckle at Kuroo’s fear of holy water. He took the artifact in his hands and one of its faces started to show images like in a liquid surface. It was light and cold. Daichi had never seen anything like that. It was Kuroo’s turn to chuckle.</p><p>        “This is a cell phone, or smartphone, as you prefer. It works as a communication device, people can chat or send messages to each other using it. It will only be invented thousands of years in the future, but we have some privileges, you know…”</p><p>        Despite being fascinated by it, Daichi would never admit that in front of that Demon. If he wanted to know more about that thing, he would have to wait for another opportunity, he had already given too much attention to this guy.</p><p>        “So you’re saying you want to use this to communicate with me?”</p><p>        “Yeap!”</p><p>        Daichi grinned at him and threw the phone through the open window without taking his eyes off Kuroo’s. But to his surprise, instead of being mad, the Demon’s face was highlighted with a wide smile.</p><p>        “You’re too cute for your own good, Sawamura… So naive…”</p><p>        At that moment, two guys and a girl came to them.</p><p>        “Let’s go, Kuroo-san, we’re going to be late.”</p><p>        Kuroo stood up and embraced each of the guys with an arm.</p><p>        “We’re going to celebrate with Prince Shōtoku… it’s a private party but you can come… if you want to…” He winked at Daichi before kissing the cheek of the guy on his left.</p><p>        “Oh, really? Well, in that case, I’m glad I don’t!”</p><p> </p><p>        With a nasty grin, Kuroo hissed and they turned to leave. Still holding the waist of the two boys, he looked at Daichi over his shoulder and pretended a lip-sync <em> ‘I’ll call you!’ </em>.</p><p>        Daichi watched him leave with disdain, he lowered his head, massaging the bridge of his nose. Something was telling him that, with these Nekoma guys out there, things are going to get complicated from now on. He took a big sip of his shochu, emptying his cup. He was about to head to his room when he felt his accessory bag tremble and emit a faint blue light. Somehow, he knew what that was without even looking. A new cell phone, a red one this time. Daichi held the phone and allowed himself to look more closely now. The black face of the phone lit up again, there were letters and numbers appearing on the surface. Daichi touched the image and the surface changed to something roughly assembled to a piece of paper with inscriptions, he could read what was there:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       [My fav devil] </em>
</p><p>
  <em>       It was nice to meet you, Sawamura. I hope to see you soon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>        There was an indication of “text message’ at the bottom of the image, Daichi certainly didn’t want to write anything. He will pretend he didn't read anything that Kuroo sent him. The phone vibrated again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       [My fav devil] </em>
</p><p>
  <em>       First tutorial about smartphones, I can see when you read my messages :P </em>
</p><p> </p><p>        Daichi gaped and in a jump turned the phone over with the illuminated face down on the table. He restrained the urge to look around, controlling his breathing, and calmed down. He closed his eyes and could imagine Kuroo laughing at him. Although he didn't know if he was capable of cursing, now he knew that, at least in his thoughts, he was.</p><p>        On his way to his room, he threw the phone on the fireplace setted behind the small counter. He never felt so glad to be able to sleep and start all over again tomorrow.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>        The next morning, Daichi woke up with a small vibration on his pillow and that annoying chime sound right next to his head. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling without moving. <em> ‘I’ll kill you!’ </em></p><p>On the phone screen, a new message had come:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       [Hot_Tetsu] </em>
</p><p>
  <em>       ‘Morning, Angel.’ </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's how the angel Sawamura Daichi and the devil Kuroo Tetsurou meet each other and started their historical rivalry, for now...</p><p>Thanks for reading!!</p><p>If you want to, please tell me what do you think about the chapter! I love reading your comments 😊</p><p>See you next week 🔥❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Into The Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        November of 2021, Tokyo, Japan.</p><p>        17 days to the end of the world.</p><p> </p><p>        It was Saturday noon, and they’ve been drinking for the past 4 hours. Daichi had silenced his phone 3 hours ago but they still could see the messages popping up on the screen every 10 minutes.</p><p>        “For hell’s sake, won’t they give up??”</p><p>        “They probably know already… they’re expecting me to lead them… Ukai told me to go talk to them right away…”</p><p>        “You’re so rebellious… I’m so proud of you…”</p><p>        “Shut up!! That’s what I’m talking about. We have to figure out a plan before talking with them… Why are you not helping me? It’s going to be the end, Kuroo… the end of…”</p><p>        Kuroo held his breath and stared at him waiting for him to finish the sentence.</p><p>        “...the world…” Daichi managed to say at the end, lowering his eyes.</p><p>        They had talked about that on some occasions in the past. Teasing each other with provocations about who would smash who on the battlefield. But it was always like talking about a dark future that would never come. Now, that dark future was knocking on the door, and they were no longer in the mood to play.</p><p>        “Okay, okay, let’s talk about a plan then, but a real one, because persuading Nekoma and Karasuno to work together and not fight in the final battle is bullshit. Did you come up with this idea before or after we started drinking?” He raised his empty glass against the light and looked around for the next bottle.</p><p>        “How the fuck am I supposed to know? I’m drunk like a skunk. You’re the worst company I’ve ever met!” Daichi pointed at him with a scolding glare.</p><p>        “Thank you, my friend… I will miss your company too…” Kuroo replied without sarcasm.</p><p>        “Damn it… you’re useless, Kuroo… u-se-les-sss.”</p><p>        Kuroo’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly checked the screen. He was unable to hide the disturbance in his eyes. “Enough with this crap”. He threw his head back and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and sobering himself up.  </p><p>        “What is it now?” Daichi asked, already sober as well.</p><p>        “I have a party to go to…” he said displesant.</p><p>        “What are you talking about?”</p><p>        “A party, Sawamura! A place with music, alcohol, dancers, lights, laughs!!” He was shouting. “Can you understand it now? They’re celebrating! Heaven and Hell have been waiting for this moment for 2000 years! No one gives a shit if the world is going to end, no one cares about… this!”</p><p>        Daichi hates when he acts like that. But this time he understands the frustration and anger Kuroo was venting. Kuroo took the floor luminaire beside his chair and started to hit the objects on the desk with violent swings. </p><p>        “NO ONE GIVES A SHIT!” he destroyed the ashtray. </p><p>        “...neither do the fucking humans...” the ink-pot was hurled at the wall. </p><p>        “...nor heaven...” the tea tray was reduced to pieces. </p><p>        “...nor hell…” and his chair was shoved with a push kick.</p><p>        “FUCK” He quickly spun on a swing aiming at the table lamp and lost his balance after stumbling over the debris on the floor. In a reflex, Daichi grabbed his arm to keep him from falling. The touch of his fingers on Kuroo's arms immediately burned both skins. </p><p> </p><p>        They can’t touch, they know that.</p><p> </p><p>        “Arrghhh…” Kuroo growled, pulling his arm, while Daichi pulled his hand and pressed his fingers. </p><p>        “Fuck!”   </p><p>        Kuroo was panting, observing Daichi staring at his charred fingers. </p><p>        “You see, Angel. That's how it is. Heaven and Hell are going to fight in the final battle and the whole world will BURN.”    </p><p>        Although located on one of the busiest avenues in the city, the bookstore room was soundless, as if the world had already ended.</p><p>        Daichi closed his fist tightly, ignoring the pain.</p><p>        “I’m going to talk to them” he turned around without looking at Kuroo. “You should do the same.” he said, leaving the room. </p><p> </p><p>        As he stepped onto the street, a sense of relief enveloped him when he saw that cars, people and all the usual signs of life were still there. The world is still alive. For now.</p><p>        He checked his phone. There were 232 new messages and 7 missed calls. He quickly skimmed the screen scrolling through the group chat. They’re also having a party, of course. </p><p>        Daichi was divided once more. Maybe Kuroo was right. How is he going to talk with them? What is he going to say to Suga? Tanaka and Noya? Kageyama, Tsukishima… Ennoshita… it’s not only about “Heaven and Hell”, they hate Nekoma personally. From the first day, in the summer of 1969.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone!!<br/>I realized that one chapter per week would take over 7 months to complete. No way! As I said, I'm Sansmerci, not Scheherazade. So... the good news is chapters are going to be updated more often! The bad news is, basically, there will be no schedule... c'est la vie...</p><p>About the chapter... well... They're realizing that this is not going to be easy... and also, the main point of this chapter (maybe)... </p><p>They can't touch... they know that... 😞</p><p>Next chapter, Karasuno and Nekoma will meet each other.. in the summer of 69...</p><p>See you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Come Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        July of 1969, Tokyo/Kamakura, Japan.</p><p> </p><p>        It was past ten when Daichi arrived in his superior’s office, on a Friday night, in a huge luxurious suite in the tallest structure of the city. </p><p> </p><p>        “Sawamura, the best Captain I have! How are you? How was your day?”</p><p> </p><p>        At that moment, Daichi was sure that something was wrong. Ukai hates small talk.</p><p> </p><p>        “I’m fine, thanks for asking. My day was calm, more than usual to be honest. But I’m not complaining.”</p><p>                                                        “What can I offer you? Water? Wine? Sake?” Ukai walked to a mini bar on the corner picking up two glasses and looking back at Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>        Every Angel develops some kind of human behavior after so many years on Earth. Archangel Keishin Ukai smokes. A lot. The whole room was like a gas chamber. You could see the air there.</p><p> </p><p>        “Water is fine, thanks, Ukai-san.”</p><p> </p><p>        Ukai chuckled and poured a shot of whiskey for each of them.</p><p>        It wasn’t like Kuroo, Daichi thought. He smokes now and then but that didn’t bother him, it was different. He doesn’t know why. ‘<em> Why am I thinking about that demon now? And here?’ </em></p><p> </p><p>        “Tell me Sawamura. What do you know about Nekoma’s host?”</p><p> </p><p>        Daichi choked on his drink, coughing and letting tears fall from his eyes. “Wh-what!?”</p><p>        Ukai tapped his back and laughed. “Easy, cowboy! Lightweight, huh? Give me this cup, I’ll bring you water then…”</p><p>        Daichi raised his hand in denial, still coughing. He belted down his whiskey and cleared his throat shaking his head. “What did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>        “Nekoma’s hellish host.” Ukai lit another cigarette. “We tried to delay your encounter as long as we possibly could but things have changed now…” He reclined in his chair and took a pause before continuing. “These guys… it seems they’ve been gaining importance… anyways…” He slowly blew the smoke out his mouth, watching the thin trace rising in the air. “... what do you think about taking a day off at the beach with the team tomorrow?” he finished with a forced smile.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>     </p><p>        Less than fifteen minutes later, Daichi was back at home. He picked the handset out of the hook and pressed Suga’s number.</p><p>
  <em>         ‘Hello?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         ‘Hey, it’s me.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         'Hey! So… what did he want?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         ‘We’re taking the day off tomorrow, at the beach.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         ‘Why do I feel there's something fishy going on here?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         ‘Because you’re smart. That’s why you’re my right hand.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         ‘Oh God…’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         'Yeah… but I don’t think he’s involved… yet…’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         ‘Do you want me to call the guys?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         ‘Yes, please.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         ‘Consider it done.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         ‘Thanks, Suga, I’ll see you tomorrow.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         ‘Night, Daichi.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         ‘See ya.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>        Daichi hung up and took a cold shower, already on his way to bed. <em> ‘Tomorrow is going to be a looong day.’ </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>        The day was a typical summer day. Blue sky with no clouds and a big hot sun. Both hosts arrived at the beach at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>        “Are they…?”</p><p>        “Yes Hinata. Stay calm, guys. We’re not here to pick a fight. Got it?” Daichi tried to use his best tone of command and peacemaker. </p><p>        Both hosts walked halfway and stopped aligned in front of each other. Kuroo and Daichi were at the end of the line, face to face. It was the first time Daichi saw Kuroo with Nekoma and he didn’t like it. Kuroo was grinning and looking rather boastful and above himself. <em> ‘So that’s the real you?’ </em></p><p> </p><p>        “Sawamura Daichi and the Mighty Crows!” Kuroo bowed sarcastically. </p><p>        “Kuroo-san and… Nohebi?” Daichi couldn’t help but tease.</p><p> </p><p>        “It’s Nekoma!” the tallest guy from Nekoma replied offended. </p><p>        “Hmmm cats, not snakes… wrong mythology… sorry but, honestly, I don’t care” Daichi affronted them without taking his eyes off Kuroo. Causing half of his team to stare at him in bewilderment.</p><p> </p><p>        Kuroo noticed Daichi’s irritation. For a moment, he thought of stepping back a little with his affronted stance. But since it was too late to not irritate Daichi anymore, he decided it would be better to keep it and try to not piss off both sides on the same day. “Don’t worry, he acts like that when I’m around… it’s my aura… he can’t resist...”</p><p> </p><p>        “Wait, you know him?” Suga asked Daichi.</p><p>        “You didn’t tell your family about us? Are you ashamed of me? I’m hurt, Angel.” Kuroo pretended to be offended.</p><p> </p><p>        Daichi just rolled his eyes and didn’t answer. None of them.</p><p> </p><p>        “So… just a nice day at the beach with friends, I guess?”</p><p>        “It seems so… just like you apparently…”</p><p> </p><p>        Both hosts were staring and scrutinizing each other. The tense silence was nearly inflammable. Daichi knew he should say something and control his men before things got irreversibly lost. But he couldn’t stop facing Kuroo. That silly smirk was infuriating him. <em> ‘If we could hand-shake I would smash your fingers’ </em></p><p>        It was Sugawara, his vice-captain and right-hand man, who broke the silence, not necessarily trying to fix anything, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>        “Yeah yeah, it’s a nice day… what about you just... leave…” Suga clapped his hands, staring at the short guy in front of him with a sarcastic grin.</p><p>        “Why don’t you leave, flightless crows?” the guy replied with a perfect imitation of Suga’s smile.</p><p>       </p><p>        Suga raised an eyebrow and took a step forward. Asahi quickly put a hand on his chest, holding him and immediately mending with his appeaser's voice. “Okay… there’s no need for anyone to leave. I’m sure this beach has plenty of space for everyone.” </p><p>        And just when Daichi thought that maybe they could stop with all of that, Nekoma's blond mohawk pointed at Hinata and Nishinoya laughing. "Yes ... especially since you don't seem to need a lot of space."</p><p>        "Hey!! What are you trying to say, huh?" And Tanaka was already inches away from the guy.</p><p>        And that inflammable silence burnt.</p><p>        There were fingers being pointed, names being called, and things were escalating hastily.</p><p>        This time, Daichi reacted fast.</p><p>        “Enough!” he said in a steady voice but no one seemed to listen. Then he raised his voice just a bit in volume but a lot in intensity, as a low rumble. “I SAID IT’S ENOUGH!” </p><p>        And everybody froze, not only Karasuno but Nekoma as well. Kuroo was the most shocked among them but he managed to cover it behind a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>        “Please forgive my men… they’re just excited… it’s not everyday they can make new friends…” Kuroo was addressing the entire line, not daring to look at Daichi.</p><p>        “Yeah… we apologize… what about a game, to make peace? We were planning to play volleyball. What do you say?”</p><p>        Daichi was sure the guy was Morisuke Yaku. Kuroo talked about him and apparently, he was right, he was as dangerous as Suga.</p><p>        “No way.” </p><p>        “Oh c’mon Daichi, this could be fun…” Suga put his arm around Daichi’s shoulder “After all, it’s not a contact sport…”</p><p> </p><p>        Suga’s provocation hit his target. Kuroo tried to hide it but Daichi could notice his angry eyes following Suga’s arm. And if he noticed that, Suga certainly did as well. Later he will be so screwed.</p><p>        And just like that, both hosts were playing volleyball on the beach. It was a terrible idea, and Daichi knew that. </p><p>        They’re warriors, and Daichi knew each one of his men, whether it be in ordinary battles or fighting demons. But he’d never seen them infuriate like that. Even he was facing trouble controlling his rage. It seems that their superiors were right, Karasuno and Nekoma are not just rivals, they are <em>the </em>rivals. <em> ‘Fuck!’ </em></p><p>        They spent hours in a match that was more of a battle than a game. Each serve and spike were violent like missiles, every receive and block leaving scorch marks on their arms, all points followed by provocations and hate.</p><p>        At noon, lightning cracked the sudden silvery black sky and a heavy storm fell over them. They got the message. It was time to stop that, for now. Both groups were silent and walked in opposite directions without looking back.        </p><p>        Except by two of them who, after a few steps, allowed themselves a quick glance before turning back and finally leaving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Volleyball!! What can I say... </p><p>I hope this chapter has shown you how difficult it will be to make both teams work together.</p><p>The next chapter will be here soon... </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Burn It To The Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        November of 2021, Tokyo, Japan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       17 days to the end of the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       It was dark when Kuroo arrived at the Nekoma’s club, at Shinjuku district. The place, run by Yaku and Lev, was one of the most popular dance rooms in the city, with muscled staff in scanty clothing, catchy tunes and a large circular neon bar. Half of the team was drinking and laughing at a huge table settled in the middle of the central room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Finally!! Where were you, bedhead?! We had to start without you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       They raised their glasses, saluting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I can see that… and I’m not sure if I like it” he couldn’t help but smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       They’ve been together for so long now, their energy immediately affects Kuroo, he can’t be sad around them. He took a large beer mug and toasted everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Kurooooo… you’re here!! It’s happening, captain!! It’s happening!!” Inuoka crossed the room and jumped into Kuroo's shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I know, I know… why are we so happy again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Because this is going to be the end, Kuroo!! The end of the fucking everything!!” Yaku raised his glass saluting everyone around, followed by a round of toasts and shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Kuroo frowned at him. “Okay… Say that again, but slowly…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Yaku sat beside him while the rest of the guys ran to the dance floor. Kai and Kenma also stayed at the table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Nice, let’s begin with the top management’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Okay then, what’s up, grumpy captain? Any reason for the bad mood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Well, since you mentioned... If you’re celebrating the end of the whole world, yes, I guess I have some reasons to be in a bad mood…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “You know that's not the reason we’re celebrating, Kuroo. Do you really want me to remind you what the main point here is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Kai was his vice-captain. If it were possible for a Devil to be peaceful, it would certainly be him. His voice was calm and steady as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “We’re celebrating the end of years of chasing and tyranny. It’s been 2000 years since we’ve been fighting against this divine hegemony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Kai was probably his best shot among the Nekoma guys, if he wasn’t able to convince him, he would have no chance with the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “It’s not the war, Kai…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I know, Kuroo… but that’s not our fault, like most of the problems this world faces, it was their side that created these rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “And we’re going to simply follow these rules?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “It’s either that or give up and let them win… I can’t see a real option here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “We could work together with some of them, and fight against the end of the world, not necessarily against each other…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       At that point, Yaku lashed out at him, and to be honest, Kuroo couldn’t blame him. Even he felt ridiculous saying that. “Are you out of your fucking mind? What the fuck are you talking about!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Kuroo rubbed his temples, sighing deeply, then looked at Kai and Kenma for any sign of help. There was none.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I'm with Yaku this time. I have no clue where you got that idea from, Kuroo. But they do not share command or power. That's exactly why we're all here in the first place.” Kai stood up and put his hand on Kuroo's shoulder. “This is the end of the world. And the beginning of a new era. Take your time, Kuroo. But don’t take too long, we need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He took his glass and left them, followed by a not pleased Yaku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Kuroo was alone with Kenma. He’s the only one there who was with him since before the war in heaven and the fall. He’s reserved and quiet, and he doesn't usually express his opinions. But when he does, it’s always from a precise analytical point of view. He’s the only family Kuroo knows, and he understands him better than anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What are you playing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Plague Inc.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Of course you are…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Kenma sighed and turned off his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m sorry… about you and your captain…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I don't know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What happened to your arm, then? Did you burn yourself while cooking again?” he asked sarcastically, turning his phone on again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Kuroo pulled his sleeve and looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       The music was loud and cheerful, making Kuroo feel dizzy as if two detached realities were trying to overlap in front of his eyes. They simply don’t match. He loves those guys, they've been together since the first day, they got through so many things, he would do anything for them. It wasn't fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       “There's only one thing that can blind a man as smart as you, Kuro...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m not blind, Kenma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He wasn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       Kenma turned his phone off once again and stood up to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       “Kai is right, Kuro. In this world, we’ll always be the arsonists, never the firefighters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       Kuroo watched him leaving, then he saw the flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       “Oh fuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>       On the other side of the city, Daichi received a message from work on his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       [Iwaizumi] </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       “Hey man, that Nekoma club is on fire, again. Are you coming?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       Daichi sighed in disbelief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘C’mon, Kuroo… seriously?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       [Daichi]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       “Sorry my friend, it’s my day off… I will leave you in the lurch today…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       [Iwaizumi] </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       “Fair enough… but I have to say, man, those guys are the reason we exist. Trust me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       Daichi couldn’t help but laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       [Daichi]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       “Oh you have no idea!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a Peaky Blinders easter egg here, did you spot it? We will return to that later...</p><p>I keep making Iwaizumi close to Daichi on my fics... I don't know if I like it... I'll have to work on that with my therapist... 🙄</p><p>But tell me, how do you like it so far?</p><p>The next chapter will be historical again, we'll visit Edo, in March of 1657... guess what happened there...</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!!</p><p>See you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Red Right Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        March of 1657, Edo, Japan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        It’s been 25 years since Daichi moved to Edo, right after shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu established his headquarters at Edo Castle and the city became the center of Japan's political power and de facto capital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The city was repeatedly and regularly devastated by fires, which led Daichi to establish the first fire brigade of the country, the Hikeshi, in his first years in the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back then, the villagers said that evil cat spirits were haunting the city and starting fires with their devilish eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        [Daichi]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        “Don’t you guys have anything more elaborate to do instead of burning everything you touch? What are you, teenagers?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        [Kuroo]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        “I knew it was you!! Everybody is talking about the caring and responsible hot guy that is leading the Hikeshi. So, are you in town?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        [Daichi]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        “Yes I am. You can't run away from me forever. And I’m going to kick your ass if you don’t stop with these fires!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        [Kuroo]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        “Trust me, Angel, I would never do that… And although I like your offer, unfortunately, not all fires were our fault… But I can take the responsibility if you promise you’re going to punish me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        Daichi threw the phone away without answering, but was incapable to hold back a grin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Son of a bitch’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        For the first time since they met, they were in the same city, at the same time. They never saw each other again after that, in over a thousand years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Less than a year after the first encounter, Daichi gave up and started to text Kuroo back. It didn’t take long for both of them to realize that they were always in different places, more than chance could explain. As the years passed by, the intention to keep Nekoma and Karasuno apart became more and more evident. It didn’t matter which mission or battles they were fighting, they were never at the same place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        They used to tease each other about it. When Daichi said that Kuroo was running away from him like a cat chased by a dog, Kuroo teased back by saying that wasn't exactly the case since he would love to see Daichi chasing him. When Kuroo said that Daichi was hiding because he was too scared to face him, Daichi replied that scared was a nice word choice since they were talking about Kuroo’s face. And so the centuries passed by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Even now, after 20 years of living in the same city, they had not met again. Neither of them ever asked or planned a meeting, it was like they were waiting to cross each other's path by chance anytime. But that never happened, at least not until today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        On the eighteenth day of the year, a great fire began in Edo’s Hongo district and spread quickly through the city, due to strong winds that hit the region at that time. Daichi was out of town on a mission with Karasuno and had to come back immediately to lead the Hikeshi. But even with all the efforts, the city burned for 3 days, and the thick smoke was still covering the sky. About 70% of the city was destroyed and the estimate so far was that around 100,000 people died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Daichi was frustrated. The fire brigade wasn’t large, experienced, or well-equipped enough to face such a conflagration. He was exhausted, even his holy body wasn’t strong enough to withstand hundreds of hours of strenuous physical effort with no break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        But above all of that, right now, he was furious. Enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Daichi was in front of the building, the only place that still stood intact in the middle of the debris. As soon as he heard about the mysterious red building that miraculously escaped the fire, he knew it was Kuroo. And now he wanted answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Somehow he knew that the door would be unlocked and he could enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The place was a labyrinth of crammed bookshelves. Scrolls, manuscripts, and books forming intricate mosaics like a beehive. He followed the corridors towards a dim light on the opposite side of the entrance. Kuroo was seated there, looking tired, he raised his gaze facing Daichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I was afraid that I had forgotten your face…” his voice was low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Daichi was determined to take all his anger out on him. “Are you happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Kuroo let out a light chuckle “In general? Hmm Let’s say I had better days. To see you? I would say yes if I didn't have this feeling that you came here to give me a beating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I’m not here to beat you, I’m here to kill you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Ohh Sawamura… one day you’ll kill me… but not today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “That was too far, Kuroo! Too far!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “And you think it was me, of course”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Don’t play the fool with me! Witnesses confirmed that a strange, tall handsome man was seen talking to the priest and gave him the kimono to be burned. Then, inexplicable gusts of wind spread the flames. And now, there’s only one building in this region that did not catch fire. Your house!! Are you taking me for an idiot!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I’m not gonna be offended just because you called me handsome! But I’ll say that only once: It wasn’t me, neither my guys, and as fair as my research goes, it wasn’t even my side who did that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Don’t be ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Where were you when the fire started? A last-minute mission? Far away from the city?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Daichi was feeling dizzy. He started to connect the dots. It wasn’t impossible, but he didn’t want to believe it. Kuroo took a letter from his desk and read it out loud.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What if the breath that kindled those grim fires,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awaked, should blow them into sevenfold rage,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And plunge us in the flames; or from above </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should intermitted vengeance arm again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His red right hand to plague us?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Daichi frowned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Nice, hn? It’s from a friend of mine, he’s writing a poem called ‘Paradise Lost’. Do you know what he is describing here? The fear of facing the wrath of God, the red right hand, and the good old fashioned beat down he’ll unleash when he’s had enough of mankind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        All the weariness of the past few days fell on Daichi’s shoulders, and he collapsed on an armchair. Kuroo served him a generous shot of shochu and seated in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I'm sorry, Sawamura ... But since those bitches started this ridiculous war to see who has the biggest dick, everything is part of the Great Plan, and humanity is just a puppet that they use as they want to raise their egos... So do we.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        They remained seated there in silence, absorbed in their own thoughts, for several minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I’m sorry we’re on different sides of it.” Daichi finally said, staring at the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I’m sorry these sides even exist… But I’m glad you found me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The day was ending. Daichi could still smell the smoke outside, his body still hurt, his head was still messed up, but even so, his soul was feeling calm and comfortable in that cozy room. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        ‘I’m glad I found you too, Kuroo.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought before falling asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, can we talk about how these two idiots only met once in their lives and already call themselves hot and handsome as if it were all very normal?</p><p>This entire chapter is filled with historical facts, including the Great Fire of Edo, the formation of the Hikeshi, and the publication of John Milton's "Paradise Lost" (which is published ten years later). You can search about it if you're interested.</p><p>And please, go listen to the song! There's a song for each one of the chapters in this fic, and this one is my favorite so far. The version I used on the soundtrack is a new one by Arctic Monkeys, but the original one by Nick Cave is priceless as well. Go check it!!</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! I would love to know how are you liking it so far!</p><p>See you soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. What Makes a Good Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        November of 2021, Tokyo, Japan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       16 days to the end of the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       When the sun rose on Sunday morning, Daichi was waiting for it with a coffee on his balcony. He didn’t go to Karasuno's party the night before, neither could he sleep all night as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       The sunrise was astonishing and Daichi thought it was like the world was trying to make up for all the days that would never come. He slowly sighed then a familiar voice called his attention to the front of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Sighing on the balcony? Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Suga and Asahi had arrived, and judging by their appearance, they had come straight from the party. Daichi grinned at them. He didn’t call them because he knew they would come. And he was glad to see he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “The door is open, c’mon in, I’ll make more coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       When they entered the kitchen, Suga raised his arms shouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “If it is not my favorite captain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m the only captain you have.” Daichi served one mug to each one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I wouldn’t be so certain of that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Asahi rolled his eyes, accepting the coffee and sitting at the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daichi seated on the high bench in front of them. “You’re mad at me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “No, I am not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Seriously? After all these years… you think I wouldn’t know when you’re mad at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Considering you got mad at him twice a week… in more than 2000 years… yeah… I bet he knows, Suga.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Okay… I am mad at you… but not for the reason you think I am…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daichi sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Here we go.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Why are you mad at me, Suga?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Because you don’t trust us!” He said right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That’s not true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Isn't it? What a relief!!” He put his hands on his chest. “I’m fine then... let’s change the subject… let’s talk about…” He pretended to be thinking. “... the final battle! What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daichi shook his head. He didn’t want to argue, not yet. “Please, Suga… we don’t need this… can we talk about this without sarcasm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Enough you two… c’mon…” Asahi said, immediately shushing Suga who was about to protest. “Shh” He raised his finger to him. “Let’s start over again…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Suga closed his mouth, resigned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Daichi, we know you… this is important… What do you want to talk with us about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       For the first time in the past 24 hours, Daichi realized that he hadn't thought about what exactly he wanted to talk about with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You both know what I think about this war…” he finally managed to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “WE know…  I’m not so sure if YOU know… could you tell us what do you think about it? Honestly. I’m not being sarcastic, Dai…” Suga’s voice was soft and caring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Is that really what we want? I mean, a victory no matter what it takes? We’re talking about the end of the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       The smooth tone of Suga's voice was gone. “Let me try again… what if we figure out a plan that could save the world? We win the war without sacrificing humankind… but we would have to defeat the enemy… would you be happy then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daichi opened his mouth but couldn’t say a word. He knew the correct answer, but he couldn’t say it out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That’s what I thought… Listen Daichi…” He stood up and held Daichi by his shoulders. ‘The truth is... I’m not mad… and I’m not worried either… Do you know why? Because I know you’ll lead us no matter what… I know you’d never turn against us… It’s over, Daichi... And the sooner you accept this, the easier it will be for you… both…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Suga left the kitchen and collapsed on Daichi’s sofa in the living room. And in less than a minute they could hear him snoring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Asahi came down from the counter, took the coffee from Daichi’s hand, and started to prepare a green tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Hey Asahi, you can do that thing now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “The thing where you mention that it’s finally our last battle or something. I didn’t let you say it the last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “This probably isn’t the time for that.” He served tea to both of them and seated quietly in front of Daichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Daichi… if by any chance, you guys find out something, I will help you. I think I never said this before, but you two can count on me, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Now go to get some sleep… you know even we need to sleep sometimes… you look terrible, I bet you’re going to feel better after a good rest. Go! I'll do the dishes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       Daichi knew he was right. He laid down on his bed and checked his phone. Apparently, the fire wasn't a big deal, and Iwaizumi and the other guys got the job done easily. Kuroo didn’t send him any messages. He never did after they started a fire, like a child afraid to be scolded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       <em>[Daichi] </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       “We have to rest if we want to work it out this week. Are you back at home?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       He put the phone beside his head on the pillow to not lose the reply. He was really tired, but it took him a long time to fall asleep. After all these centuries, he lost the habit of sleeping alone. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love these three together more than I can explain... seriously...</p><p>Some quick notes:</p><p>- Asahi ♥<br/>- Suga 👑<br/>- Daichi 🛌??</p><p>I hope you like it!</p><p>The next chapter will be the sweetest so far!!! I can't wait to finish all the details and share it with you... </p><p>See you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. My Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Somewhere around the 17th and 19th centuries, Edo/Tokyo, Japan.</p><p> </p><p>        After they finally found each other in Edo, and with both of them settled in the same city, the encounters at the bookstore became frequent.</p><p>        At first, Daichi used to show up now and then to confront Kuroo about something. Once in a while about serious things, most of the time about silly or stupid events. Some other times it was Kuroo who texted him to come, claiming he had important topics to discuss, teasing him with some trivial issue, or simply saying he missed him. And in no time, it became part of their routine to see each other, for no particular reason besides being together.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>        Kuroo was laughing hard and tears were in his eyes.</p><p>        “I’m telling you, the only reason we weren't arrested that night was that Hinata has this gift to make anyone smile when he’s around and that oniwaban had a soft spot for him… otherwise we were screwed!”</p><p>        “That’s so unfair! We get arrested at least twice a month… I don’t want to be your friend anymore!”</p><p>        “That’s Hinata… no one can be mad around him…”</p><p>        “Naah… One day we’ll introduce him to Kenma… if he makes Kenma smile, then I’ll be convinced, but until that, do you have anything to say in your defense? I mean, you’re Angels!! How can you be such troublemakers?”</p><p>        “First, we’re Angels, not Saints…”</p><p>        “Okay, you got a point…”</p><p>        “And second, to be honest, I don’t think we’re that different in the end…”</p><p>        Kuroo widened his eyes in shock.</p><p>        “That’s what you heard… is it so hard to believe?”</p><p>        “YES it is! Have you ever told anyone that?”</p><p>        “Of course not.”</p><p>        “I’m disappointed, Sawamura… you’ve never told anyone that, and you trusted ME to share your thoughts about?” He teased with a grin.</p><p>        “Yeah… I know… it’s just that, when I’m with you, I’m free… I’m careless, I guess…” he said looking down at the liquid on his glass.</p><p>        Kuroo was taken by surprise, and the silence that followed Daichi’s words was not helping. He swallowed and asked in a hesitant tone “W-why?”</p><p>        Daichi looked up and a sly grin lit up his face when their eyes met. </p><p>        “No one will ever believe you if you tell them.”</p><p>        “You son of a bitch! And they say I’m the Devil”</p><p>        “Oi! No blasphemy!”</p><p>        “I curse God, do you think you're safe?” he said scrunching his nose. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>        It was January of 1720, and Edo was facing one of the heaviest snowstorms in nearly a century. Daichi was comfortably seated in a chaise lounge listening to Kuroo for the past hours. He had a meeting with Shōgun Tokugawa Yoshimune this morning and had closed a deal to relax the laws on importing books into Japan.</p><p>        “It’s huge, Daichi! We’re going to have tons of books translated to Japanese now, why are you not excited!?”</p><p>        “I am… I am… but… you already have half of all the books of the world here, Kuroo, you don’t need those laws for that…”</p><p>        “I don’t need those laws, but everyone else needs it! Soon there will be a lot of other bookshops and even markets around the country! That’s amazing!”</p><p>        Daichi couldn't help but smile at him. He was walking from one shelf to the next, rearranging the books as if a thousand new books were going to arrive at the store this afternoon and he had to make room for them.</p><p>        “I got it… but what about you calming down a little?”</p><p>        “I can’t, Daichi!! I’m so excited!”</p><p>        “I can see that… Okay, choose a book, Kuroo, I want to read something you choose for me, then pick one to yourself and chill a little for heaven’s sake!”</p><p>        What Daichi likes most about Kuroo is how easy he is.  </p><p>        “Really? Oh, wait! You’re gonna love this one… where is it? Where is it? Here! <em>‘The Ingenious Gentleman Don Quixote of La Mancha’</em> by Miguel de Cervantes. You’re gonna love it!”</p><p>        After a few minutes, they were both drinking green tea and reading in silence, only listening to the sound of the turning pages. It didn’t take long for Daichi to realize that Kuroo had fallen asleep on his armchair. He slightly chuckled and took a blanket to cover him, taking care to not touch him. He looked over the window and noticed the snowstorm was getting worse so he came back to his chaise and resumed his reading, that story was really interesting.</p><p>        At eventide, Daichi had his reading interrupted by a low moan. He raised his eyes and found a disoriented Kuroo blinking at him.</p><p>        “Hmmm… what happened?”</p><p>        “While you were sleeping? A lot! Now Dorotea is reunited with Don Fernando and Cardenio with Lucinda.”</p><p>        Kuroo blinked a few more times. “Wait… that’s nearly the end of the book…”</p><p>        “I know… you slept for almost 3 hours... “</p><p>        “Of course not! That’s impossible…”</p><p>        “Ahh don’t worry… you were drooling but I didn’t know how to capture images with the phone yet… I should have learned that… damm it…”</p><p>        He noticed his joke didn’t affect Kuroo.</p><p>        “What is it? What’s wrong, Kuroo?”</p><p>        Kuroo took a deep breath.</p><p>        “It started with the fall. The first time I tried to sleep was 2 days after the end of the Battle in Heaven. I was feeling cracked inside this body and everything was new and weird… You probably felt the same… and then everybody was talking about this ‘sleep’ thing… that you could rest for some hours and wake up renewed to restart a new day… it sounded like magic to me… but nobody told me about the nightmares… I never felt so terrified… it was the worst experience I ever had… I couldn’t control myself, I couldn’t escape, I couldn’t fight… I tried to scream but no sound came out of my mouth… I tried to run but my body didn’t obey… and that torture lasted for hours… when I finally woke up I was covered in sweat, shaking and crying… all my muscles hurting… a pressure in my head that persisted for days…” his voice was low and paused. “I only had the courage to try again a year later… and faced the same experience… I tried everything… potions, rituals, medicines… nothing ever worked…”</p><p>        Daichi was shocked.”It happens to all of you?”</p><p>        “No… just me… at least I never met another demon like me…” Kuroo was looking calmer. He ran his hands over the blanket and chuckled. “Did I really sleep?”</p><p>        “Yes… for hours… like a baby…” Daichi's mouth twisted with care, revealing his dimples. “No nightmares?”</p><p>        “No nightmares… and I’m feeling great! Is this how sleep is?”</p><p>        “I suppose so…”</p><p>        “It was the first time I slept without the night terrors… in 1720 years!” He looked into Daichi’s eyes. “Thank you, Daichi!”</p><p>        Daichi felt his heart missing a beat. “W-what? Do you think… Do you think you slept well because I’m here?”</p><p>        “Yes, I do! What else it could be?”</p><p>        “Well… Anything but me... Kuroo, my simple touch burns you and you can literally be killed by holy water. How could my presence make you sleep well?”</p><p>        “Daichi, I told you, 1720 years… I’ve already tried everything! You’re the only ‘new factor’ this time.” he got up and stretched loudly for a long time. “Ahh I’m feeling so good! Are you hungry? I’m hungry! Let’s eat something, I’ll prepare a feast for us! I will open that bottle of shochu you brought to me last summer! This is a great day! Ohhh I wanna dance! Daichi, do you dance?”</p><p>        “N-no…”</p><p>        “Tsc, I thought it, though…No problem. Can you sing? Angels sing, right?” </p><p>        Before Daichi thought of an answer, he was already in the kitchen setting the wood oven.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>        They never made a deal about it. But after that day, Daichi never went more than a week without showing up at the bookstore, always extending his stay until they both fell asleep. One day, Daichi woke up at his house and found Kuroo sleeping on the floor next to him. '<em>It was a bad day' </em>he said. The following week Daichi bought an extra mat. '<em>Just in case of an emergency'.</em> Kuroo did the same, but in fact, they always ended up sleeping in the office, Daichi on the long-chaise and Kuroo in his reclining armchair, with a book in his hands, after hours of conversations and complicity.</p><p>        And Kuroo never ever had a night terror event again, until now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that’s Kuroo and Daichi’s dynamic... that’s how I picture them...</p><p>My heart is so warm after writing this...</p><p>See you soon...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Love is Blindness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        November of 2021, Tokyo, Japan.</p><p>        15 days to the end of the world.</p><p> </p><p>        It was happening again. The war. </p><p>        The vast golden halls of Heaven were burning. Kuroo was desperate and out of breath in the middle of the slaughter. He tried to move even though he knew he couldn’t. The same scenes passing in front of him as vivid as on the actual day, the scourge section lasting for hours as always. That frustrating feeling that there was something he wasn’t noticing, something important he should know, something he could do to stop it… but the excruciating pain finally became unbearable and blurred his eyes… right before he wakes up, screaming… alone in his office...</p><p>        It was the first time he allowed himself to fall asleep without Daichi in centuries. He was feeling tired and frustrated. Kenma’s words were steadily hammering his head, so he just went home and ended up letting his guard down. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘There's only one thing that  </em>
</p><p><em> can blind a man as smart as you, Kuro…’ </em>  </p><p> </p><p>        He had forgotten how he feels after those nightmares. It was always the same, but it had been so long ago. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>         ‘What the hell am I doing? My whole existence was a sequence of bad choices and stupid ideas… how could I be so blind…’  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>        Even after several minutes awake, his heart was still pounding. Every breath irritated him, everything was out of place in his head, nothing fit, and he wanted to die alone in his corner as much as he wanted to break everything he saw.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘There's only one thing that  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> can blind a man as smart as you, Kuro…’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>        Somehow he managed to get up and walk to the kitchen.<em> ‘How long will it take for me to erase those scenes from my mind again? Fuck! What I was thinking? How could I be so blind?!' </em> </p><p> </p><p>        His hands were shaking too much for him to carry the teapot, and before he could notice, the pottery was shattered on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘There's only one thing that  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> can blind a man as smart as you, Kuro… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>        "You look awful... No luck with Nekoma, I guess..." Daichi had arrived silently and was standing behind him with a kind look.</p><p>        “Why? Did you have any, by any chance?”</p><p>        The aggressiveness of Kuroo's voice made Daichi step back.</p><p>        “That’s what I thought.” he said, kicking the pieces of broken ceramic.</p><p>        “Is everything ok?”</p><p>        Kuroo raised an eyebrow facing him in an angry and threatening way. ”Are we back to the stupid questions again?”</p><p>        “Wow… you’re playing the jerk now?”</p><p>        “I’m a Demon, Sawamura. What were you expecting?”</p><p>        “Kuroo… c’mon… talk to me, that’s not you, I know you…”</p><p>        “You know me?? <em>You</em> know me? What the fuck could you possibly know, Angel? Hn? Tell me, what do you <em>think </em>you know, Mighty Crow? You know nothing!! Nothing!”</p><p>        “What is wrong with you? Stop with that, Kuroo…”</p><p>        “NO!”</p><p>        “Please, Kuroo. Stop with that now…”</p><p>        “Or what?? Fuck you, Angel! You think you’re so smart hm? Okay… so tell me, what do you remember of the War in Heaven?”</p><p>        “What is that now?”</p><p>        Kuroo let out an exasperated sigh.</p><p>        “The War in Heaven. What exactly do you remember of it?”</p><p>        “You know we don't remember anything from before we arrived on Earth. All of our memories were erased, from both Angels and Demons, you know that.”</p><p>        “Wrong! I remember! That’s what my nightmares are about, Angel. Since the second day we started this pathetic life on Earth, I revive that battle in my dreams, in detail… We were all Angels, destroying each other mercilessly… I can see the eyes of brothers that I can’t recall, vanishing in front of me and leaving a void in my soul… I can feel the despair, the anger, the wrath, the pain, the desolation... and then I revive the fall... the fall… hmpf... I have no idea who invented this story... we didn't fall, Sawamura, we were thrown down to the Earth with our wings in flames... do you remember our wings, Daichi? Do you think that the scratches we feel in this body are pain?”  </p><p>        Kuroo was panting, he turned his back on Daichi and rested his hands on the sink counter, his head lowered.</p><p>        “You never told me…”</p><p>        “You never asked…”</p><p>        “I’m sorry, Kuroo… I promise I will be here with you-”</p><p>        “What? Are you going to say <em>next time?</em>” He interrupted Daichi without looking at him.</p><p>        “Do you see how pathetic this sounds now? What the fuck I was thinking… trying to be what I’m not… trying to have what I’m not allowed to… trying to forget what I’m doomed to revive… How could I be so blind!?”</p><p>        Daichi raised his hand to touch his back but stopped a few inches apart.</p><p>        “Kuroo…”</p><p>        "Go home, Angel ... there's nothing for us here ... there never was ... It's time to open our eyes ..." Kuroo closed his eyes, his shoulders still moving up and down following his heavy breathing.</p><p>        “No!”</p><p>        “I’m not gonna ask again, go away, Angel… I’ll see you at the end of the world.”</p><p>        “Fuck this stupid world! We’re never gonna see each other again, Tetsu!” Daichi raised his voice for the first time this morning.</p><p>        “Good!”</p><p>        Daichi’s eyes misted over and he stopped blink and held his breath to not let the tears fall.</p><p>        “W-what did you say?”</p><p>        “I said GOOD!” he lashes out.</p><p>        There was no other sound in the kitchen after that. Kuroo remained in the same position for some time. Suddenly, an emptiness fell upon him. He turned back. Daichi was gone.</p><p> </p><p>        “Daichi… Daichi… I’m sorry, Dai… I’m sorry…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>        Daichi was feeling dizzy. He was walking fast to get as far away from the bookstore as possible. His phone buzzing in his pocket over and over. He slowed down his pace, wandering among countless pedestrians huddled in all directions at Shibuya Crossing. The endless buzz in his pocket was driving him crazy. He took the phone and checked the screen. It was Suga.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>         ‘What the actual fuck, Daichi!! Where are you!?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         ‘What happened, Suga?!’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         ‘We’ve been looking for you!! Asahi and the other guys are on their way already! Fuck, Daichi, we need you!’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         ‘What are you talking about? What is it, Suga!?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         ‘Some of the Nekoma guys… They ambushed Noya and Tanaka!’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>        Time slowed down around Daichi as a result of his consciousness focusing on the danger.<em> ‘So it begins.’ </em></p><p><br/>
<em>         ‘I’m on my way!’ </em> he hung up and started to run.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It is really hard for me to write Daichi and Kuroo fighting... in my mind, they always understand each other... so... I hope I did that well... sadly...</p><p>Things are going to be tough from now on... the war is coming...</p><p>Thanks for reading... please let me know how you like it so far...</p><p>See you. 🔥💗</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Killing In The Name Of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        November of 2021, Tokyo, Japan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       15 days to the end of the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       The location wasn’t far from the Shinjuku station. Daichi was running. There was no time to pick up his sword, and he didn't know if any of them were armed either. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shit”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>       He turned the corner and could see them in the alley. Still running, he began to survey the situation. He could see Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Hinata. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Where’s Noya?’</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He spotted Tsukishima and Yamaguchi on the left fighting with 3 Nekoma guys. He was almost there. Suga, Asahi, and Kageyama right in the middle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fuck, this is bad.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>No one is wielding a sword. He couldn’t see any blades with Nekoma either. As Daichi approached the fight, he saw Noya on the floor exchanging punches with Yamamoto, who was on top of him. He didn’t think, he just charged. He lowered his head and threw his forearms over the guy, tackling him away from Noya. They rolled into the asphalt and jumped to their feet. He turned his hand under Yamamoto's wrist, twisting his arm back, shoving him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Eight of his men, nine of theirs, ready to kill each other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘How did that happen?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>       On his left, Hinata hit Kenma's face with a brick, and Daichi could see a sly grin grow on the devil's face before he responded with a punch to Hinata's stomach, lifting the boy a few inches off the ground </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       “Daichi! Watch out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       Daichi looked over his shoulder and saw Kai shooting towards him. He slid to the side and slammed his elbow into the other guy's temple. The blow didn't knock him out as he expected, but more than that, it was the bleeding from the deep cut open on his eyebrow that shocked him the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Kai's eyes glared at his hesitation, he narrowed his lips and charged Daichi again, this time, hitting a cross punch that made the Angel trip over to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       At that moment, Nekoma’s vice-captain noticed his own blood running down his face and immediately understood Daichi’s disturbance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Both of them looked around, scanning the fight scene with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       All men were wounded, scorched, their eyes filled with rage and madness, screaming and grunting among grips, punches, and strangles. And in their fury, none of them realized that they were also bleeding. That was not supposed to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daichi turned around looking for Suga. They had to get their men out of there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       And then it happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       Yamamoto drew out a dagger and went straight for Noya's back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Asahi predicted the demon's movement and threw himself over the Angel, shielding him with his body in an embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       The blade penetrated his back, and he fell over to Nishinoya’s side, coughing and spitting blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       The whole thing happened in a matter of seconds but Daichi observed everything as if the time had slowed down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Yamamoto stepped back, scared, with the bloody dagger still in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Suga jumped over Asahi, lying him down to manage shock and pressing the wound trying to contain the bleeding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       The fight had ceased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       It was Kuroo’s shout that brought Daichi back to reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He came running into the scene immediately grabbing Yamamoto away and ordering his men to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       When their eyes met, they were filled with hatred and bitterness, and Daichi burst in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       It was Yamaguchi who stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       “Captain, no! Let them go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       Kuroo and the others were already far from them, retreating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       “Come on Daichi-san, we need to help Suga!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       Daichi looked at his friend and nodded. They turned back to the others. Asahi was unconscious, lying on Nishinoya’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Why is he bleeding, Suga?! Why is he not healing?!” Nishinoya said, his voice cracking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “We’re all bleeding, Noya. I don’t know what happened yet, but look at me, I need your help, okay? I need you to press here and don’t let go… firmly but not too hard… I will remove my hand and you’ll do that, okay? Here… that’s it, not too hard… good, it’s perfect…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Suga stood up and walked a few steps away from them, followed by Daichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’ll take him to the hospital.” he said, typing quickly on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “The hospital? You think you can take care of him at the hospital?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “He’s not healing himself and he's bleeding like a human,... I have no other ideas than to treat him like a human… Don’t worry, I’ll lead the exams and procedures, I’m the Chief of Surgery, no one will touch him without my consent.” he turned off his phone and looked at Daichi. “The ambulance is coming… are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yeah, I think so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I need a favor, Daichi, I can’t check everyone’s wounds now. I need you to take them home and make sure that everybody is fine, Tsukishima can help you with the dressings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “No, I’ll send Ennoshita and Tsukishima with them, I’ll stay with you and Asahi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “No, you won’t… this is important… they need </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Daichi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Fuck! Okay, I’ll meet you at the hospital later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Sounds good...” Suga looked around at then down at his own hands covered by blood. “What the fuck is happening, Dai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I don’t know…” he put his hands over his friend’s shoulder and looked at him in the eyes. “But I’m going to fix it, I promise, Suga.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       The rhythmic sound of the ambulance siren was approaching, it was 9 in the morning and more things had happened than Daichi was able to process. The argument in Kuroo’s kitchen, Suga’s call, the fight, Asahi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       The war had started and the devils were moving faster than they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       It was time for Daichi to take his place. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry for the late post...</p><p>This past week was INSANELY busy at work!</p><p>this is the first time I have written a street fight scene ... I hope I managed to show you the tension, madness, and rush that I wanted ...</p><p>There are a lot of details in this chapter... like Hinata and Kenma... but right now I'm obsessed with the vision of Daichi and Kai fighting 🔥😏</p><p>And last but not least... I want to register that Asahi was my first love in Haikyuu... 😞💜</p><p>See you soon... I promise it won’t take that long next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        November of 2021, Tokyo, Japan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        15 days to the end of the world.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>        Taking care of the injuries took more time than Daichi presumed. The angels were not used to getting hurt, at least not like that, so in the end, the results of that street fight were more serious than expected. And they were not healing themselves as they used to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        On his way to the hospital, Daichi tried to organize his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Judging from what he saw in the morning, the demons were also experiencing the same problem. And Kuroo´s image jumped in his mind, shouting and pulling his men away from the fight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘At least he's not hurt’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, immediately cursing himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What the fuck! Why am I worried?’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He tried to put him out of his head and focus on his men, on Asahi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        If someone asked Daichi to describe him, the first word he would certainly use is reliable, followed by kind, of course. They used to call him ‘The Ace’, as he’s the strongest among them and the one that everyone counts when they are in need. Daichi remembered their last talk one day before in his kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        ‘I think I never said this before, but you two can count on me, ok?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        The emergency room of St. Luke's International Hospital wasn't a strange place for Daichi. Unfortunately, due to his job, he went there at least once a month and knew most of the staff, especially during the night shift. He greeted the receptionist who gave him a name tag and the Asahi room’s number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Asahi was sleeping, Nishinoya seated by his side. Both of them were even paler than that morning. Suga was standing beside them, checking some papers on a clipboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Hey…" Daichi whispered, greeting them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Hey Daichi, come on in. How is everybody?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "They’re going to be fine, don’t worry… what about him? How is everything going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "He’s stable now, but he didn’t wake up yet… I can't figure out what is happening…  If his body was reacting like a human’s, he’d be dead by now, if his body was reacting like an Angel’s, he’d be already singing for us with that kind voice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "What about you, Noya? Are you alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "I will be when he wakes up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "What happened this morning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Tanaka received a message from you on his phone, asking him to meet you at that place. Luckily I was with him, there were three of them there when we got there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "I didn’t send any message!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "We noticed... as soon as we saw them in that alley… they probably cloned your cell phone… no surprises… they are the enemy, the liars, the deceivers… I would never expect anything different from them... "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        It wasn’t his intention to attack Daichi with that. In fact, only Suga and Asahi knew about his </span>
  <em>
    <span>proximity </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Kuroo. But intentionally or not, Noya’s words felt like a bomb into Daichi’s mind. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you hate us?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know how to answer this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Say the truth…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well ... it's not like we chose that ... none of us ever thought of it as an option, you know?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re definitely an Angel… is it so hard to say ‘yes’?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you’re definitely a demon! Yes, Kuroo, because of you it is hard for me to say that we Angels hate all of you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Does that mean you don’t hate me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I never did…  you didn't give me a chance…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don't spoil me, Sawamura ... You would kill me in those early years if you had a chance ... Do you remember how you responded to my 'good morning' messages when you finally stopped to ignore me?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Daichi chuckled and belted down his glass. “Okay, my turn. Have you ever lied to me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, that's not fair, I made a general question, this one is personal.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. You have disguised a personal question in the form of a general one. You got your answer, now it’s my turn. Have you ever lied to me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow… that was fast…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Remember when you gave me that edition of ‘The Lord of the Rings’?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah…. You said you’re looking for it everywhere…. You loved it! Oh my God!! Noooo!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry… you were so happy, I didn’t want to ruin the moment… that was the third copy I had of it… I didn’t know…  The copies I ordered arrived just one week before you gave me your present… But the one you gave me is my favorite!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, Ask me your question again, I wanna change my answer!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!! You can’t do that… I promise I’ll never lie to you again!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why should I believe in you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because you’re an Angel... and you trust people… and… because I’m gonna pinky swear!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll burn our fingers.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t care, I want you to trust me.” he pouted, offering his little finger to Daichi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their pinkies were scorched for almost a month.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>        On his way back home that night, Daichi felt like there was a hole in his soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The world was going to end in 14 days and he has lost so much already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        He lost Kuroo, he can lose Asahi, and he has a new enemy to deal with, his own heart.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I ended up this chapter with my heart hurting like Daichi's...</p><p>It was a short chapter, but I had to introduce you to Daichi's new enemy...</p><p>In the next chapter, we're going to check how Kuroo is doing...</p><p>Thank you very much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>